Go away, but don't leave me alone
by EminaHart
Summary: "Go away!", she shouted. 'But don't leave me alone please.' "But Lucy-", Natsu said. He knew that something is wrong, very wrong, because the woman in front of him was not the same woman that he fell in love with. "Please Natsu, just.." "WATCH OUT!" "NOOOO!" "WHY! Why would you do such thing for me!", Lucy cried.
1. Epilogue

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

Enjoy reading the Epilogue!

 _I am a fool. I always tell people to stay away from me... but... I don't want to be alone._ _I can't understand myself._ _I just want to have a peaceful life, that's why I avoid being attached to a person._ _I admit that I know/have some people who calls me their friend, but... I don't if I consider them as 'friends'._ _I don't even know the true meaning of the word 'friends'. When a person hangs out with another person, does it mean that they are friends? A group of people that eats together is considered as 'a group of friends' ? When two children grow up together, can you consider it as 'childhood friends'?_

 _Honestly... I don't think that the word 'friendship' was not based on the time that a person spent with another person. Because there are SOME cases that a "stranger" can be considered as a 'friend'._

 _It's true, because I, Lucy Heartfilia, met a stranger named Natsu Dragneel, who changed the meaning of the word so-called friend._

(･_･)ヾ(*)ﾉ=

How's that for an epilogue??

Please comment your opinion about it Thanks!

-EminaHart


	2. First Encounter

_'EminaHart' -_

Lucy's thoughts

' _EminaHart'_ -Natsu's thoughts

"EminaHart" -Normal

(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)

 _'Oh my Mavis! I'm so late! Erza is gonna kill me!'_ Lucy thought while running so fast. She is too busy panicking that she didn't noticed the handsome boy in front of her... until she bumped him.

*boinks* (Author: Lol? xD)

"Eep!!!", Lucy shouted.

"Whoa! You ok miss?" the boy said/asked.

"E-Ehhhh??!!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy bumped the boy, but he catched her before she fell on the ground. And now they are staring at each other's eyes.

(Meanwhile, a group of girls gathered around them and started shouting random things.)

"Kyaaaa!!!! He's so handsome!", fangirl#1.

"I wonder what's his name?" fangirl#2 said with hearts on her eyes.

"Duh! That's NATSU DRAGNEEL!" fangirl#1 exclaimed.

"You mean THE Natsu Dragneel??!!" fangirl#2 was shocked.

"Yesss!! Kyaaaa!!!! He's so cool!" fangirl#1 exclaimed again.

"But the nerd with him is so ... eww..." fangirl#2 said with disgusted face.

"I know right! She's too ugly to touched him!", fangirl#1 said, and her friend agreed to what she just said.

(Back to Lucy and Natsu)

"O-Oh, I-Im sorry!" she said while blushing. (Author: hihihi)

"Nah, It's fine ~", the boy said with his famous toothy grin.

'Mavis! He's too close!' Lucy thought while still blushing.

"U-Umm, Can y-you... let go of me p-please?", Lucy said nervously.

Sure thing!" said the boy. He let go of Lucy, and he make sure that she can stand on her own.

"By the way, I'm Nats-" before Natsu can say his name to Lucy, some fangirls shouted...

"Hey Nerd! Who do you think you are to touch and talk to HIM?!" fangirl#1

"Yeah! A nerd like shouldn't be near him!" fangirl#2

(They started walking towards Lucy. And suddenly, they pulled her hair...painfully...)

"E-eek!" Lucy shouted. _'What??'_ (Fangirl#1 was about to slap her on the face, but Natsu immediately grabbed her wrist...firm and hard.)

"What?" surprised fangirl#1 said.

"Let her go", annoyed Natsu said.

"B-but, why?" -fangirl#1.

"Because I said so!" Natsu shouted while making fangirl#1 let go of Lucy's hair, and then hugged her. Lucy's head is now placed on Natsu's well-built chest.

"If you dare touch her or even lay a finger on her, I swear that you will regret encountering me. Understand?", Natsu said. _'I can't believe that these girls will do that to a person that they didn't know well!'_

"But Natsu! She's not worth of your time! We were just doing you a favor of not wasting your precious time with this nerd!" fangirl#2 said while pointing at Lucy.

"She is worth of my time! And you weren't doing me a favor, you just ruined our conversation!" Natsu said, he was so pissed right now, but he need to control himself because he does not fight girls... though he can make exceptions...

"Just leave us alone, and I'll pretend that this incident never happened." Natsu calmly said.

(The fangirls glared at Lucy before they left.)

"U-Umm, I am thankful for what you did back then, but you didn't have to because I'm already used to it." Lucy said while smiling nervously.

 _'Already used to it eh?'_ Natsu thought to himself while staring at Lucy."It's fine, besides I can't just simply watched while seeing a cute girl like you get hurt" Natsu said, which made Lucy blush.

 _'Oh Mavis, he called me cute'_ Lucy thought while blushing. _'He's familiar to me... I wonder who he is'_

 _'Oh shit, why did I told her that she's cute... but I have to admit that she is so cute, especially when she's blushing'_ -thought Natsu.

 _'I want to see her blushing face more often'_ Natsu thought while grinning. _'But wait...'_ "I forgot to tell you. My name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya". he said with matching toothy grin.

"N-Natsu??!"


End file.
